Quelqu'un m'a dit
by StairwayToHell
Summary: Slash HPDM. OS sur la chanson de Carla Bruni. Drago a laissé Harry sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Harry se souvient...
1. Quelqu'un m'a dit

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ou R, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à le trouver vraiment, comme il y a quelques allusions au sexe, j'ai préféré pas prendre de chance. Et désolé à ceux que ça décevera !

**Genre : **Romance

**Avertissment : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre originale est de JK Rowling, Poudlard, Harry, Drago, Blaise, Hermione, Ron,...en fait tout sauf l'histoire ! Quant à la chanson, elle est de Carla Bruni, en ce moment on la passe pour les pub de Telus (merci les cellulaires Telus!) et c'est de la que vient l'inspiration.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, c'est ma toute première fic et j'aimerais bien quelques remarques constructives, quoique pas besoin de s'acharnés sur tout, je suis pas vraiment dur à la comprenure :P! Aussi , si quelques **âmes charitables** voulaient m'offrir un coup de main pour le fonctionemet de ffnet, se serait pas de refus. J'ai eu un cou p au moral en réalisant mon vrai niveau en anglais...tk on a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie XD! Enfin, merci d'être venu jeter un oeil.

* * *

**Quelqu'un m'a dit**

_On m'a dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose,_

_Qu'elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses,_

_On m'a dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud,_

_Et que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux._

Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, l'air morne, entre Hermione et Ron. Il pleuvait depuis les premiers jours de septembre, pourtant on entrait dans le mois de novembre. Il faisait trop froid pour la pluie. Le matin se peignait sur tout les visages, en cernes et en paresse confortable.

Hermione lisait un manuel scolaire qu'elle avait dû trouver intéressant, mangeant son porridge d'un geste robotique. Ron, plus près de l'adolescent type, était à moitié avachi sur la table, en train de tartiné son pain de marmelade d'orange, faisant comprendre à Neville qu'il voulait bien une larme de café d'un simple signe de tête. Harry, de son côté, était totalement ailleurs.

Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, flanqué de sa clique de Serpentard, comme à l'accoutumé. Il ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Harry ne devrait plus en être à s'en sentir blessé, il aurait dû comprendre que ça n'avait plus d'importance, tourner la page comme Drago l'avait fait. Malheureusement, c'était impossible. C'est pourquoi il garda les yeux éperdument fixés sur l'homme qu'il aimait encore de tout son corps et de tout son cœur.

- Harry ? Tu penses encore à cette histoire avec Malefoy ?

Harry adressa un pauvre sourire à Hermione, puis se retourna vers les gouttes qui striait la fenêtre de centaine de griffures d'eau. L'orage faisait encore rage, la nuit était tombée et la pluie chutait en trombes d'eau puissantes. Harry était bercé par le tonnerre et devait avouer qu'il ne s'occupait pas le moins du monde de son devoir. Un éclair pâle déchira le ciel. La grisaille secoua Harry de l'intérieur.

- Je vais aller faire un tour, déclara-t-il en se levant.

- Dehors ?

Il acquiesça en empilant ses livres.

- Mais…bégaya Ron en jetant un œil à la fenêtre. Harry…Il pleut comme dragon qui pisse !

Hermione lui frappa le bras en secouant la tête.

Harry prit sa cape et couvrit largement ses épaules, laissant son capuchon baissé pour profiter des perles de pluie. Debout au milieu du parc, entouré de verdure mortellement inondée, il ne voyait tout autour de lui qu'une vaste étendue chaotique au goût de l'Éternité. Il prit une grande inspiration et, pour la première fois depuis bon nombre de jour, il eut vraiment l'impression de remplir ses poumons sans qu'un étau de fer ne compresse sa cage thoracique. Il regarda les arbres nus et les fleurs mortes qui ployaient sous le poids de l'eau, sous les assauts du vent et fut presque réconforté. Il aimait beaucoup Hermione et Ron, mais ils étaient incapables de comprendre que le vide intérieur qu'il éprouvait ne serait pas chasser avec des sourires et de la compagnie. Que tout ce qui ferait passer le chagrin serait le temps ; L'ordure qui pouvait faire d'une vie un enfer.

Harry se ressassa la belle période avec Drago et pensa que si la tristesse était vraiment équivalente au bonheur que l'on perdait, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il l'avait quitté alors que tout allait pour le mieux.

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,_

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,_

_Serait-ce possible alors ?_

Drago arriva sur le sentier depuis la Forêt interdite à cet instant. Seul, cette fois. Il remonta le sentier qui menait à Poudlard d'un pas vif, sa cape fouettant dans l'air tant sa démarche était rapide. Il passa devant son ex sans le voir et entra dans le château, rejoignant la chaleur accueillante de l'école.

Harry ne flancha pas, il resta de marbre sous le ciel en crise qui lançaient tous les S.O.S. qu'il était incapable de laisser sortir de sa bouche et de ses yeux.

Il n'était pas fou il n'avait pas rêvé ce soir-là, alors qu'il avait presque totalement oublié ses sentiments pour le jeune blond. Drago l'aimait encore. C'était une vérité universelle, un fait, un dernier espoir qui fait vivre vieux, qui empêche de croire à toute la douleur du monde. Parce que le _encore_ n'était qu'un prélude, un artifice qui laisse croire à un renouement possible.

_On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous,_

_Qu'il ne nous donne rien, et qu'il nous promet tout,_

_Paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main,_

_Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou._

Harry regarda le point à l'horizon où Drago avait disparu quelques secondes auparavant. Un sourire sans joie remonta les commissures de ses lèvres et il soupira à en fendre l'âme. Enfermé dans le piège de son esprit, il revoyait, comme s'il la vivait, la période que Drago et lui avait mis avant de finalement se mettre ensemble.

Drago, du temps où il l'appelait Malefoy, n'était pas un courageux et entreprenant jeune homme, comme on se trompait à le croire. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la gêne, parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'assurance de par son charme et son charisme, mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait abordé Harry, sauf bien sûr pour lui envoyer des piques. Le seul moment où il laissait tomber sa garde un peu, c'était quand il se retrouvait en petit comité, l'un face à l'autre, dans les couloirs vides chéris des amoureux. À cet instant, et à cet instant seulement, il se permettait une parole traite, mais calculé, qui aurait pu, si Harry avait été à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle, l'orienté vers un éventuel flirte. Plus il y repensait et plus il s'était trouvé stupide de ne se rendre compte de rien. Harry réalisa l'effet qu'il faisait à son _meilleur ennemi_ au bout d'un mois.

Dès lors, le jeu avait été beaucoup plus agressif, mais le destin leur fit un pied de nez, ils ne se retrouvèrent plus jamais seul tous les deux. Drago en avait d'ailleurs reparlé alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble, l'accusant de leur avoir fait perdre un mois à ne rien comprendre et la chance de se mettre en couple de façon plus normal.

Harry se rappelait ne pas être tombé sous le charme de ce qui avait été sa Némésis tout de suite. Il avait eu une vraie période de transition où il avait du remettre cinq ans de haine acharnée dans un trou au cimetière et l'enterrer peu à peu. Puis il y avait toujours _le_ doute, Drago ne lui avait pas écrit de poème aussi explicite que celui de Ginny, il n'avait finalement rien dit. Il avait _sous-entendu_. Les Serpentard et l'Art du franc-parlé !

Dans l'objectif d'assurer ses arrières, Harry avait testé quelques prises avant de se lancer à l'ascension de la falaise Malefoy. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'il s'était fait remettre à sa place plus d'une fois par le préfet en puissance. Sa _façon de l'abordé_ avait déplut à Drago, avait plus tard avoué le Serpentard sous l'effarement de son petit ami.

Enfin ! Il avait bien fini par l'avoir, de la plus originale façon qui soit, se plaisait-il à croire. En plein couloir, alors que lui et Ron revenaient d'Astronomie et qu'ils allaient récupérer Hermione en Arithmancie, il croisa le beau blond qui sortait lui aussi de sa classe. Après un bref calcul, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient cinq Serpentard – Lui, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle – et que Drago se sentirait en position de force. C'est tout juste si les mots _moment idéal_ ne flottait pas au-dessus de leurs têtes. Lâchant Ron l'espace d'un instant, il s'avança pour stopper Drago dans sa marche. Sa langue de vipère allait lui ordonner de _débarrasser le plancher_, mais il envoya alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche :

- Malefoy, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

Pour la première – et dernière – fois de sa vie, Harry laissa Malefoy béat, le souffle court et les yeux en rond de flan.

Bien sûr après coup, Harry en fut tout aussi tétanisé. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Il perdit l'ouïe pendant les trente premières secondes et la première chose qu'il entendit quand il l'eut récupéré furent les rires gras, clairement moqueur, des Serpentard. Il manqua de se liquéfier sur place tant ses jambes étaient flagadas et que son cerveau chauffait. La seule pensée qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut «Et dire qu'au départ je ne l'aimais même pas…Pitié dit oui ! »

- Potter, hoqueta Parkinson en se couvrant la bouche tellement elle riait. Redis-le encore !

Pris au dépourvu et avec la force du désespoir, il s'exécuta.

- Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Il ne put même pas retenir son air de martyr et sa voix sortit bien plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Au moins elle n'était pas suraiguë comme il le redoutait. Les Serpentard repartirent dans un éclat de rire et, mal à l'aise, Harry s'apprêta à partir en courant quand il remarqua que le principal intéressé ne riait pas lui. Reprenant son aplomb, Harry lui fit un sourire gêné, mais pour le moins naturel, se faisant le plus vendable possible. Et Drago rougit.

- Tu acceptes ? reprit le Survivant, montant de décibel en décibels.

Les rires s'éteignirent dramatiquement et Drago opina en roulant des yeux – pour la forme. Ses compagnons reprirent contenance, éberlués certes, mais n'est pas Serpentard qui veut et eux, ils l'étaient jusqu'aux bouts des ongles. Drago se remit en route, poussant son nouveau petit ami, lui glissant rapidement :

- Tu es fou.

Harry se souvint de son cœur qui partit dans un battement violent qui lui rougit les joues. Il suivit du regard le jeune homme, un sourire niais au visage, et il se retourna au bout du couloir.

- On se voit tout à l'heure ? demanda Drago.

- Où tu veux, quand tu veux !

Les élèves gloussèrent dans son dos, mais il s'en fichait : il était amoureux.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il était loin le temps des déclarations outrageuses et des démonstrations publiques de sa spontanéité stupide mais efficace.

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,_

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,_

_Serait-ce possible alors ?_

Harry rentra au château, le cœur toujours aussi mêlé et détruit qu'avant. Il s'était souvent dit qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre une potion, subir un sort, peut-être juste se faire hypnotiser ; il pouvait oublier. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il ne voulait pas effacer sa relation avec Drago, il n'y avait aucun avantage à éradiquer les bons moments de sa mémoire, aucune vraisemblance à gommer les taches de bonheur que Drago lui avait fait. Tout ce qui le blessait, c'était la rupture. Le jour. La façon. Les mots. Malgré qu'il ait accepté de sortir avec Harry Potter, contre toute attente, Drago était resté un Malefoy. Il était toujours lui-même. Il avait été froid, sec et blessant. Il l'avait jeté sans se salir les mains, proprement comme tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il était dans le hall quand Harry y passa. Il parlait avec Blaise Zabini, les cheveux plaqués en arrière par la pluie, les lèvres bleuies, mais agité parce qu'il pleuvait. Harry le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il adorait quand il pleuvait et que le ciel crachait des éclairs de plusieurs volts et grondait de toute sa puissance. Drago sentait même l'adrénaline quand il se promenait dans le parc et qu'il comptait la distance entre la foudre et lui.

Drago le vit, mais ne lui accorda pas d'importance, comme s'il était n'importe quel élève, puis reprit sa discussion avec son ami. Harry resserra son manteau autour de lui et s'enfuit vers la tour des Gryffondor, se foutant de ce que dirait Rusard en nettoyant l'eau qu'il mettait partout. Drago savait si bien lui faire mal.

Drago l'aimait encore.

_Mais qui est-ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais ?_

_Je ne me souviens plus, c'était tard dans la nuit,_

_J'entends encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits,_

_«Il vous aime, c'est secret, ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit. »_

Il n'était pas devenu fou à lie ! Harry n'avait pas imaginé la conversation qu'il avait eu des semaines plus tôt. Qui était-ce déjà ? Quelqu'un l'avait assuré que Drago l'aimait toujours. C'était d'ailleurs d'une bassesse surprenante. Il avait refusé de le croire. In ne voulait pas que Drago l'aime de quelque façon que se soit ou alors sans qu'il le sache parce qu'il l'avait enfin oublié. Drago s'était débarrassé de lui après un an. Un an, c'était douze mois ou cinquante semaines ou trois cent soixante-cinq jours…Quoiqu'il en soit ! C'était beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que l'on en avait plus envie. C'était utopique, mais Harry pensait qu'il resterait avec Drago pour toujours. Quand il a décidé que leur relation touchait à son terme, c'est tout son univers qu'Harry voyait s'effondrer.

Ce soir-là, Harry jouait à cache-cache avec son préfet préféré. Une fois qu'il eut finie de pleurer sur son triste sort en faisant l'éloge Drago et en vantant sa bonté d'être sorti avec lui, il avait passé dans une phase vengeresse. Il se baladait la nuit avec sa carte du Maraudeur et tendait des pièges à la hauteur de ses prédécesseurs. C'était honteux de reparler de ses attaques de Bombabouses ou de gélules Tadboue – invention des jumeaux Weasley – qui avait rendu Drago furieux les dix jours qui suivirent l'incident dans la Salle des trophées. Harry ne s'était jamais fait prendre.

Il préparait encore ce genre de piège, mais quand il vit le pion _Drago Malefoy_ se diriger vers le deuxième étage, effectuant sa ronde habituelle, il ne se sentit pas le cœur de continuer son jeu idiot. Il était fatigué de tout cela. Il était temps qu'il laisse tomber tout ce qui entourait son ancien petit ami. Repliant la carte, il se traîna jusqu'à l'escalier des cachots, c'était par-là que finissait Drago et attendit qu'il s'éloigne des environs de sa tour.

- Tu attends Drago ?

Harry se sentit raidir, il venait de se faire épinglé.

- Je ne vais pas me mettre à hurler au meurtre ou alerter Rogue, réconforta l'inconnu en s'asseyant quelques marche en amont de lui. Tu l'attends ?

- Non.

Il y eut un instant de silence et le visiteur décroisa ses jambes. Harry les reconnues comme étant celles d'un garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends qu'il ait fini sa ronde pour aller me coucher.

- Pourquoi étais-tu dehors à la base ?

- Pour l'embêter…mais j'ai laissé tombé. J'ai compris qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le laisser tranquille

- Il t'aime, c'est secret, ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit.

Harry sursauta et se retourna, mais son compagnon s'était levé d'un bond et l'avait dépassé avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'identifier. Malgré qu'il ait voulu le rattraper par la suite, le jeune homme était un Serpentard et il était retourné dans sa Salle commune, cloîtrant le Gryffondor à l'extérieur.

Chamboulé, Harry était alors retourné à son dortoir, distrait par cette révélation. C'est pour cette raison qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Drago au détour d'un couloir. Il ne réagit même pas quand Drago l'accusa de le suivre, après tout c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il se laissa entraîner dans le dédale des cachots jusqu'à arriver chez Rogue et se laissa punir sans tenter de balancer des arguments en sa faveur. Il faillit même craquer devant son Maître de potion honni et s'en alla piteusement.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Harry croyait dur comme fer à la révélation de l'inconnu. Il ne savait pas qui se cachait sous la silhouette sombre, mais la voix était vraie, il le sentait. Pourtant rien dans le comportement de son ex ne laissait imaginer qu'il ne l'aimait qu'un peu.

_Tu vois, quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,_

_Me l'a-t-on vraiment dit que tu m'aimais encore,_

_Serait-ce possible alors ?_

Harry se changea, troquant sa cape mouillée et gonflée d'eau contre un pyjama en coton confortable simple. Il s'installa dans son lit en silence et ralentit sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit aussi faible que celle d'une personne endormit. Il se calma et reprit de la course qu'il avait fait jusqu'au dortoir.

À dix heures et demi, ses compagnons de chambré le rejoignirent, entrant en grande pompe dans la pièce, ne faisant pas attention au bruit qu'il faisait. C'est Neville qui leur fit remarquer la présence d'Harry et qui intima le silence. De toute façon le Survivant ne dormait pas, il jouait un rôle pour ne pas se faire embêter. On avait eu du mal à admettre qu'il était amoureux de Malefoy dans la bande. Déjà qu'il soit gay était une surprise, jusqu'à présent on l'avait plutôt connu comme étant l'amoureux transi de Cho Chang. Il était passé d'un extrême à l'autre et en avait surpris plus d'un. Quand Malefoy fut enfin accepté, il décida de faire un coup de traître à Harry et le plaqua, redevenant parmi les Gryffondor l'enfoiré qu'il avait été.

Dormir était un supplice. C'était une épreuve pour Harry chaque soir. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à tout sauf à Drago. À Drago et lui. À Drago contre lui. À Drago dur contre sa jambe qui essaye de l'attirer dans ses filets.

Il avait couché avec Drago. Si au moins il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était encore une chose qui lui manquait, en plus du reste chez le blond. Mais bon, la première fois il n'aurait jamais pu dire non.

Drago et lui était pelotonné dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enlacés et amoureux, ils traînassaient dans la tour des Serpentard, comme tous les derniers dimanches du mois. Harry avait instauré cette visite comme s'ils passaient voir la belle-famille contraignante.

Harry somnolait depuis près d'une demi-heure quand il sentit Drago le soulever pour se glisser au-dessus de lui. Il se laissa faire paresseusement, trop fainéant pour aider son amoureux à se redresser. Contre tout attente, Drago se coucha sur son ventre, glissant ses mains sur les flancs d'Harry et lui couvrit le visage de baisers.

- Drago ! maugréa Harry.

Le blond s'arrêta en émettant un son, entre le chouinement et le gémissement, interrogatif. Harry ouvrit les yeux et lui fit une moue explicite. Drago, en bon Serpentard, ne se laissa pas démonter et se frotta lascivement contre son petit ami qui sentit la partie _éveillée_ que Drago tenait à lui présenter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-il soudainement moins fatigué.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui chuchota Drago à l'oreille.

- Maintenant ? s'étouffa presque Harry.

Drago baissa les yeux vers la bosse de son pantalon, suivit par Harry qui tenait à confirmer ce qu'il sentait, et hocha la tête, l'air avide. Il recommença à embrasser Harry au coin des lèvres, descendant sur la ligne de la mâchoire.

- Drago !

Harry le repoussa, les mettant tous les deux à une extrémité du divan. Drago le regarda avec désarroi.

En ce temps-là, ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois et Harry avait déjà pensé à faire l'amour avec son amoureux, mais passé de petit ami à amant concrétisait une relation, à moins que le couple ne soit fait que dans le but de forniquer. Par contre, il pensait qu'ils en auraient parlé ensemble avant, pas que ça se ferait sur un coup de tête. Puis il avait imaginé sa première fois un chouia plus romantique.

- Est-ce que je ne t'attire pas ? argua Drago, son ton se faisant venimeux.

- Tu me menaces ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que…Oh ! Puis laisse tomber !

Drago se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

Harry resta recroqueviller dans son coin de sofa, honteux d'avoir repousser Drago comme ça alors qu'il voulait aussi. Il était d'une puérilité rare et n'osait pas abordé le sujet du sexe ouvertement, pourtant il avait seize ans et il sortait avec quelqu'un. Il ne devait pas avoir autant de tabou.

- Finalement, non ! Laisse pas tomber, aboya Drago en revenant. Je ne t'attire pas ?

- Si, répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu n'es pas près ? demanda Drago.

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Le ton de Drago était presque désespéré. Si Harry n'en avait pas eu envie ça n'aurait pas été des plus encourageant.

- Non, c'est parce que…je ne veux pas faire ça pour la première fois dans la Salle des Serpentard, ni même dans aucune Salle commune ou on risquerait de se faire prendre. Puis on en n'a jamais parlé depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Je ne sais pas si toi…

Drago sembla rassuré. Et ravi.

- J'ai cru que tu ne me désirais pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire de soulagement. Parce que depuis un certain temps je pense à tout ce que je pourrais te faire si on était seul et nu un peu partout dans le château ! Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, mais j'en serais mort si tu m'avais dit que pour toi le sexe c'était une affaire de mariage.

Harry devint rouge des pieds à la tête et détourna les yeux.

- On peut en parler ailleurs ?

Drago haussa les épaules et Harry l'entraîna dans les couloirs pour trouver un endroit où l'amener.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se demandait sérieusement si lui dévoiler l'emplacement et le fonctionnement de la Salle sur Demande était une idée brillante, mais sur le coup, ç'avait été tout ce qu'il avait sous la main.

La pièce était belle et blanche, pure comme la première neige. Les murs étaient nus, sans décoration quelconque pas même une peinture. Une fenêtre s'ouvrait sur un faux paysage d'un ciel foncé dont le soleil était en train de décliné à l'horizon. Un lit blanc encadré de deux tables basses trônait au milieu de la pièce, collé à la cloison. C'était tout le mobilier qu'il y avait.

- C'est joli, dit simplement Drago en entraînant Harry dans sa chute sur l'édredon opalin.

Harry était couché, son dos sur son ventre, ses fesses collées à l'entrejambe aux aguets de Drago. A priori habitué aux caresses préliminaire, le Serpentard embrassa la nuque, faisant glisser ses doigts sous l'épaisseur de tissu, effleurant de sa paume la peau chaude et voluptueuse.

- Drago ?

Celui-ci émit un son affirmatif.

- C'est ma première fois.

- Super, affirma le blond en les renversant.

Harry eut un mal de chien à déglutir quand il tomba les yeux dans les yeux avec son partenaire qui le mangeait du regard. C'était ô combien agréable d'être avaler tout rond par un Malefoy.

- Est-ce que c'est ta première fois ? continua-t-il courageusement.

Drago arrêta toutes caresses et soupira en basculant à côté de lui. De toute évidence, c'était ce qu'il essayait d'éviter depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu veux parler, hein ?

- Non.

- Vraiment, rétorqua Drago railleur.

- Oui, vraiment, Drago Malefoy !

Le ton ferme capta l'attention du blondin qui retourna son visage vers son prochainement amant.

- Je veux sincèrement qu'on couche ensemble, tu m'allumes depuis tout à l'heure. Il y a juste une ou deux choses que je voudrais mettre au point d'abord.

Comme aucune remarque ne fut apportée, Harry continua.

- Je voudrais savoir si c'est ta première fois avec un gars.

- Comme si je l'avais fait avec une fille, pouffa Drago. Je sais que toi tu t'es fais Chang avant moi, mais moi je n'ai jamais été attiré par une fille. J'en ai embrassé quelques-unes unes, mais jamais je n'ai été plus loin. Pour les gars…

- Attends ! Je voudrais mettre au clair qu'avec Cho ça n'a pas été plus loin qu'un baiser. Maintenant les garçons.

- J'en ai connu quelques-uns avant toi. Mon premier s'appelait Anthony, il était à Serpentard, mais ça ne s'est pas fait du temps où nous étions à l'école, nos pères se connaissaient, ils sont venus souper un soir, il était beau ce soir-là, j'étais jeune et une chose en entraînant une autre… voilà ! Ensuite Phil, en vacance en Grèce, c'était l'enfant chéri du village et je m'étais fait un défi de me le faire. Puis retour à l'école et tu as commencé à hanter mon esprit.

- Quelques-uns c'est deux ? C'est pas tant que ça. Puis si un de nous deux à de l'expérience c'est tant mieux !

- Sérieux ?

Harry hocha vivement la tête et l'on vit presque un poids s'enlever des épaules de Drago.

- Mon autre question c'est…

Harry sentit son souffle se suspendre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lancer un débat ce soir, il était bien avec Drago, Drago était bien avec lui, tout le monde était bien avec tout le monde. Puis il redoutait la réponse. De toute façon pourrait-il la croire.

- Quoi ? Si j'ai une MST ?

- NON !

Harry le vit pouffer et comprit que Drago avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère. Il se décida et se jeta à l'eau. Drago ne le laisserait pas tomber, il le savait.

- C'est idiot, commença-t-il nerveusement. Pour moi, coucher avec toi c'est un peu…concrétiser notre relation. Le fait que je t'aie demandé de sortir avec moi devant tout le monde en plein milieu d'un couloir a fait qu'on est devenu un couple aussitôt que tu as dit oui, mais coucher ensemble c'est plus fort. J'aime ton intelligence et toutes tes qualités, mais je suis aussi tomber amoureux de ton corps et je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que faire…_ça_, c'est important.

- En bref tu veux que je te dise que je t'aime.

En bref, oui ! Mais il ne pourrait jamais lui demander de le dire. Il ne pourrait pas croire au «je t'aime » de Drago si c'était parce qu'il voulait quelque chose en retour : une nuit d'amour dans le cas présent. Il venait de lui-même flinguer le peu de romantisme qu'il restait dans la pièce.

Ceci sans compter sur Drago qui se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui embrassa la clavicule. Jouant de coup de langue et de baiser, il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille droite d'Harry et lui mordilla le lobe.

- Potter, veux-tu faire l'amour avec moi ?

- On dirait une demande en mariage, gloussa Harry.

- C'est le but, crétin.

Harry rit de plus belle et finit par hocher la tête avec conviction, allongeant son petit ami sur lui de tout son long. Drago enleva ses chaussures de deux coups de talon et se jeta littéralement sur les boutons de la chemise d'Harry, les faisant sauter un à un. Leurs vêtements prirent le large et les deux amants nus se couvrirent du drap blanc pour s'aimer en toute discrétion.

Harry se leva et quitta son lit à baldaquin, sur la pointe des pieds, il regagna la salle de bain et s'enferma à double tour. Il se colla aux pierres froides de la salle d'eau et se laissa glisser jusqu'à rejoindre le sol. Il était excité au possible par la faute de Drago et il le maudit de l'obliger de régler le problème seul. Au bout de dix minutes, il retourna dans son lit, après une séance de masturbation difficile.

Il se coucha et se demanda, si on lui avait vraiment dit que Drago l'aimait encore.

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose,_

_Qu'elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses,_

_On me dit que temps qui glisse est un salaud,_

_Et que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux._

Le matin du 25 novembre, Harry se leva, étrangement courbaturé ce jour-là. Pris de douleur dans tous les muscles de son corps, il préféra rester coucher sur le dos, les bras de chaque côté des flancs, reposé. Son duvet en plume d'oie semblait étrangement lourd et la chaleur était étouffante. Il rejeta l'épaisse couverture et serra les dents pour ne pas geindre de douleur.

Le dortoir était vide, le samedi, les gars avaient la délicatesse de le laisser dormir. Malheureusement, cette fois, il n'avait pas profité de cette grasse-matinée offerte, il n'était que neuf heures et demi.

Harry se leva et, après s'être habillé, se pressa jusqu'à la Grande Salle où les Gryffondor se surprirent à le voir. Ils lui laissèrent le temps de prendre place avant de se relancer dans la nouvelle discussion fard : les cadeaux de Noël ! Les plus ingénus ou ceux qui avaient pris l'idée d'Hermione, trimballait leur petite liste qu'ils griffonnaient toutes les deux minutes sous les yeux de leur interlocuteur.

Harry mangeait en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que ses amis demandaient comme présent. Il jeta un œil à la table des Serpentard où Drago avait l'air de bien s'amuser, tout du moins plus que lui. Harry se consola en se disant qu'au moins cette année il n'aurait pas à chercher un cadeau qui plairait à Drago-riche-comme-Crésus-Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir deux fois le même pendentif en forme de croix, il l'avait d'ailleurs déniché dans une boutique à Pré-au-Lard qui avait fermé pour fraude au marchandage, comme quoi l'objet était fait pour Drago.

Alors qu'il détaillait le corps de son ancien amant, Harry vit à sa grande surprise la longue chaîne du chapelet camouflé sous un col roulé. Il regarda le fil métallique un long moment, ça aurait pu être un quelconque bijou, bien que Drago n'en porte pas souvent. C'est quand il vit la croix en argent incrusté de marbre veiné vert qu'il reconnut le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

Blaise fit remarquer à son ami qu'ils étaient épié par son ex depuis bientôt dix minutes. Le blond se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter ses condisciples, et s'éloigna avec Zabini, jetant des regards furieux aux Gryffondor par-dessus son épaule.

Dean n'attendit pas une seconde pour commencer à descendre le Serpentard, les autres en rirent aussi. Harry serra le poing et le fit taire d'une simple œillade. Il s'extirpa de sur le banc et sortit à grands pas du réfectoire.

- Drago ! appela-t-il quand il le vit prendre l'escalier vers le cachot.

L'interpellé se figea et fit volte face, une grimace ennuyé sur le visage.

- Quoi ?

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Drago tourna la tête vers son camarade et ils échangèrent un regard agacé.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Potter.

- Tu m'appelles Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Harry déglutit et s'avança, mais provoqua le recul des Serpentard.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, marmonna-t-il en baissant les bras.

- Alors cesse de chercher et oublie-moi simplement.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en à l'aire, je te vois tous les jours et…

- Écoute, je n'ai plus que ça à faire : t'entendre te plaindre ! Continue donc juste de vivre comme tout le monde et tu verras que la fin arrive bien assez tôt. Arrête de me regarder et de m'emmerder, c'est fortement agaçant.

Sur ce, il s'en alla avec Zabini dans les cachots et Harry resta planté dans le hall comme un imbécile en pensant qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'un vrai salaud.

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,_

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,_

_Serait-ce possible alors ?_

Harry passa la journée en n'étant que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était désespéré, il n'avait plus nul part où aller ni personne vers qui se tourner. Il hantait les couloirs au même titre que Mimi Geignarde ou Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, comme si lui n'avait pas voulu voir ce qu'il y avait après la _mort_ de son couple.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc dehors et regarda les terres sèches et fripées. Il se dit même qu'avec de la chance il attraperait une grippe carabinée et qu'il penserait enfin à autre chose. Il était découragé au point ou il aurait accepté un pacte avec le diable pour se distraire.

La température descendit en dessous de zéro et les élèves commencèrent à rentrer, laissant l'_âme en peine_ seul sur son siège. Drago s'avança presque en dernier, emmitoufler dans une épaisse cape d'automne qui n'était pas capable de le garder au chaud dans de telle circonstance. Harry le vit et se leva d'un bon. Guidé par autre chose que sa raison, il en était certain, il vint couper le trajet de son ex et l'arracha au chemin tracé.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Potter ! Tu n'as pas compris le message ce matin ?

- J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu, cria Harry soudainement en colère. Tu te fous complètement de moi et ça me rend dingue, parce que je t'aime toujours autant !

Drago croisa les bras hostilement et détourna même les yeux, en signe de contrariété.

- Arrête de faire ton prétentieux, je déteste ça !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Potter.

- Au contraire. Tu m'as lâché sans me donner de raison, tu en as juste eu marre comme ça, du jour au lendemain. À la limite, j'aurais pu croire ça, mais il y a bien des choses qui te trahisse. Pourquoi quand tu fais ta ronde tu continues de tourner autour de la tour de Gryffondor ? J'ai compté, tu patrouille devant plus longtemps qu'ailleurs et tu y passes DEUX FOIS !

- Et alors ? Tout le monde sait que vous, les _Gryffondor_, vous aimez bien faire des balades nocturnes, je _dois_ passer deux fois devant la Salle commune. D'ailleurs comment sais-tu cela ?

- J'ai des sources. Et la Salle sur Demande ?

- Quoi «la Salle sur Demande » ?

- Tu y traînes des heures tout seul, pourquoi ?

Drago changea de teint aussitôt.

- Tu me files espèce de cinglé ! s'écria-t-il en pointant sur Harry un doigt accusateur.

- Non, s'indigna Harry. Ce sont des informations qui me tombe quasiment dessus !

- Je fais ce que je veux. Où je veux, d'ailleurs.

- Bien.

Harry fit un pas qui le rapprocha de son ancien petit ami et détacha sa cape, sous le glapissement révolté du violenté. Ignorant les rejets de Drago, Harry finit par sortir la croix verte qui pendait autour du cou de Drago.

- Pourquoi tu la portes si tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Pris au dépourvu, le Serpentard la fixa en silence, rougissant au fur et à mesure, mais par ce temps, ça aurait aussi bien pu être dû à la température. Il finit par arracher l'objet des mains d'Harry et le rangea à l'intérieur de son pull-over en grognant.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de te la rendre, c'est un cadeau.

Harry n'en aurait rien fait, il ne voulait pas récupérer ce qu'il avait mis dans la relation, il voulait comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu la portes encore ?

Drago resta interdit.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore, c'est vrai ?

- Qui t'a raconté ça ? dit Drago moqueur.

- Je ne sais pas. Un Serpentard. Il était tard et je n'ai pas vu son visage.

Drago fourra ses mains gelées dans les poches de sa cape et remonta son écharpe sur son nez d'un simple mouvement d'épaule. Harry commença à croire que finalement, le Serpentard avait voulu jouer avec lui et qu'il avait raconté n'importe quoi. Drago ne l'aimait plus depuis belle lurette.

Harry empoigna le bras de Drago, il se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa fiévreusement, retenant ses mains de partir vagabonder dans la cape du jeune homme. Il approfondit le baiser, laissant loin derrière lui le cri étouffé de Drago dans sa bouche et profita de la langue de son aimé une dernière fois.

Il sépara leurs bouches, puis leurs nez et enfin brisa le dernier contact de ses doigts sur le tissu dru de l'étoffe.

- Je vais te laisser tranquille, promit-il en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

Il s'en alla là-dessus, un peu ronchon, ne réalisant pas vraiment qu'il venait de s'annihiler le droit légitime de reconquérir son ex. Il était néanmoins heureux de l'avoir embrassé et se douta bien qu'une fois l'extase passer il aurait droit à un état neurasthénique à souhait.

Un poids le poussa dans le dos et il eut juste le temps de reprendre son équilibre.

- Je te l'interdis ! l'engueula Drago en le retournant violemment. Tu n'as pas le droit d'arrêter de m'aimer et d'en aimer un autre !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu compliques toujours tout ?

Drago l'agrippa par le col et emporta sa conscience dans un baiser acharné.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Harry à bout de souffle.

- Je ne voulais pas redevenir Malefoy.

Harry le regarda, encore surpris, et l'entraîna avec lui vers le château. Drago plaça sa main dans sa chute de rein avec possessivité et se perdit dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Je me demande ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Pourquoi tu m'as plaqué ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi et moi. Hormis le fait que je sois bien avec toi, je ne sais pas…On a plus rien à se dire, on en a déjà fait en masse, on dirait que tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est te regarder vieillir. Je veux plus que ça.

- Rien n'a changé, ce qui est fait est fait et je n'ai rien à t'apporter de plus. Drago ne me reprend pas pour me jeter dans un mois parce que tu en as assez.

- Oui mais je t'aime, se défendit Drago d'une voix désespérée.

Il n'en avait pas l'air enchanté et ça blessa Harry. Il se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant de longues minutes, c'était comme revenir à la case départ tout en sachant qu'ils souffriraient tous les deux.

Tout à coup, les flocons de neige vinrent s'écraser sur leurs visages et le temps sembla se suspendre.

- Deux Noël que j'aurais passé avec toi, dit Drago rêveur. Est-ce que te regarder vieillir est vraiment un fardeau, tu penses ?

- Essaye.

Drago sourit avec défi et l'embrassa, ses mains baladeuses retrouvant leurs places d'origine.

°**Fin**°

* * *


	2. Réponse aux reviews

**Reviews à « Quelqu'un m'a dit » :**

D'abord merci à tous d'avoir lu, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de message, parce que je n'en laisse pas beaucoup personnellement. Et je suis très très reconnaissante à ceux qui ont laissé des critiques, c'est super gentil !

**Arch-nemesis's :** lol ! T'as l'air plutôt enthousiaste…je dois dire que moi aussi ! En fait c'est pas la première chose que j'écris, même pas en comptant seulement le sujet Harry Potter. Par contre c'est mon premier slash, c'est sûrement pour ça que c'est pas très hard comme lemon :P ! T'es adorable d'avoir pris du temps pour me dire ce que t'en pensais merci infiniment. Bisoux.

**Black Sharne :** Déjà merci pour les compliments et aussi pour m'aider à trouver les points à améliorer, puis tant que j'y suis de pas y être allé trop dort aussi :D ! D'ailleurs je sais que j'ai manqué de relecture, mais c'est comme ça, je ne vois pas mes propres erreurs… En tout cas je suis contente qu'elle t'aie plu au point que tu n'ailles pas honte d'avoir des preuves que tu l'aies lu XD. Bisoux.

**Inooka :** T'inquiète pas pour les petits OS, mais s'ils finissent par faire 15 pages, je ne suis pas prête à me mettre au fic sur plusieurs épisodes (trop stressant pour moi XD). La fin est décevante, je trouve, on dirait qu'il va y avoir une suite, mais je ne vais pas l'écrire, au mieux c'est aux lecteurs de se l'imaginer, c'est pas trop pire. Enfin, merci d'être passé et pour ton honnêteté et tes encouragements. Bisoux.

**Hedwigelol :** Ouais bien tu pouvais pas être plus claire ! Je suis en pleine écriture là, c'est génial d'avoir un avis positif comme celui-là alors que je me rongeais les ongles à l'os ! Et puis j'ai réglé le problème avec les reviews anonymes, j'aurais jamais deviné qu'il fallait décliquer le bouton… j'ai pas encore très bien compris le fonctionnement de ffnet ! Alors sur ce merci et au revoir. Bisoux.

**roxy :** Merci beaucoup de ta review, tu as eu de la chance, je venais juste d'enlever le truc qui bloquais les review anonyme…tu dois rien comprendre, lol ! C'est gentil de dire que je suis dans tes « bons auteurs », c'est un honneur je vais rougir, lol ! Puis se sera un plaisir de te revoir sur la prochaine fic si elle te plaît. Bisoux.

**Ellie351 :** Salut ! Je me sens presque intime de t'avoir fait pleurer maintenant, lol ! Même si t'es du genre madeleine (ou alors c'est juste moi qui l'ai compris comme ça), ça reste pour moi une victoire. Ce n'est pas su tout un esprit sadique, c'est juste que je suis incapable d'écrire du mélo ou du drama et ça me fait un petit plaisir de savoir que ça t'a émue. C'est vrai que pour Drago c'est le côté « j'ai fait le tour » que, je crois, tous les Tombeurs ont, ça lui allait tellement bien ! lol. Et puis avec la chanson le côté combatif de Harry, j'avais mon histoire. Le mystérieux Serpentard serait Balise, hein ? En fait j'en sais trop rien, ça m'allait bien que Carla Bruni ne lui mette pas de nom, mais c'est vrai que Blaise pourrait l'être. Drago lui ferait certainement des confidences après tout, mais il est pas vraiment Pro-Potter alors on pourrait hésiter. A choisir, je mettrai Blaise, nous dirons ! Voilà, merci beaucoup et je travaille sur ma deuxième, en espérant qu'elle ne face pas un flop :'(. Bisoux.

**Sahada :** Je suis désolée, mais la fic à pas de suite, c'est un OS ! J'aurais du mieux travailler la fin, parce que c'est vrai qu'on dirait une ouverture pour autre chose, mais il n'en est rien. Imagine ce que tu veux, ils peuvent bien faire tout ce qui te plaira ensuite. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. Bisoux.

**alinemcb54 :** Merci, c'est court, mais c'est super bien pensé de m'avoir envoyé ça. Bisoux.

Voilà et pardon d'avoir mis tant de temps, je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait attendre trois jours avant l'ouverture du compte et le jour de postage est tombé juste avant mon départ en voyage alors j'ai reporté les réponses à seulement maintenant.


End file.
